boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Scalabrine
Brian David Scalabrine (born March 18, 1978 in Long Beach, California) is a power forward with the Boston Celtics. Originally from USC, Scalabrine was selected by the New Jersey Nets in the second round (35th overall) of the 2001 NBA Draft. Latest News * After the Celtics' playoffs win in June 2008, Scalabrine joked to the press: "How -- when you guys consider yourself NBA experts -- you can pick the Lakers to beat us in six games... when we're on TV all the time, so it's not like you don't get to watch us play. I just didn't see it. You guys were so convincing that I maybe thought in my heart: Wow. This is gonna be a series. How can that be? I have questions for you guys." When a reporter asked how it was for him watching the victory from the sidelines, since he didn't actually play in the playoffs, Scalabrine said: "It's not that difficult to do because, guess what, maybe now you can say I didn’t play a second, but in five years -- you guys are gonna forget. In ten years, I'll still be a champ. In twenty years, I’ll tell my kids I probably started, and in thirty years I’ll probably tell them I got the MVP, so... I'm really not too worried about it." "One of These Days, Brian Scalabrine Will Be an NBA Finals MVP", video clip on Fanhouse.com. June 18, 2008. __TOC__ Background Statistics College: University of Southern California Years pro: 7 Acquired: Signed as free agent in 2005 (Drafted No. 35 overall by New Jersey in 2001) 2008/2009 salary: $3.2 million Signed through: 2009-2010 Last year's numbers: 1.8 ppg, 0.8 apg, 1.6 rpg in 48 games Strengths Scalabrine is a good defensive player who can spread the floor and hit the outside shot. He's also known as a good teammate and getting his shit blocked by Derrick Rose. His only NBA dunk was an uncalled walk. "The NBA: Where slighty below average player Brain Scalabrine Happens Weaknesses Scalbrine doesn't do one thing particularly well according to the Boston Globe's Celtics Blog. Career Nicknamed "mommy", he languished on the Nets bench for his first few years as the team's twelfth man and only logged in short minutes during the season. In 2005 though, with the Nets plagued by injuries, he stepped up and logged decent minutes, averaging 6.3 points and 4.5 rebounds a game. Scalabrine's crowning moment as a Net came in Game 5 of the 2004 NBA Eastern Conference Semifinals between the Nets and the Detroit Pistons. In the game's three overtimes, he drained four unlikely three-pointers for 12 of his 17 points, helping the Nets to a shocking 3-2 series lead, before losing the series. On August 2, 2005, Scalabrine signed a five-year contract with the Boston Celtics worth 15 million dollars. When Matt Bonner was drafted in 2003, Jay Bilas referred to him as a "poor man's Brian Scalabrine". Three years later, in his NBA preview on ESPN.com, Chad Ford ironically called Scalabrine a "poor man's Matt Bonner". Scalabrine is sometimes riding a stationary bike amongst the crowd, believed by many to be a charm of good luck. He did not play during the 2008 NBA Playoffs, when the Celtics won the championship. Personal life Scalabrine participates in the Play for Peace basketball clinic for Seeds of Peace. According to the Memphis Commercial Appeal, Scalabrine is the only Celtic who wanted McCain to win the 2008 Presidential Election. http://www.commercialappeal.com/news/2008/nov/09/players-see-obama-win-as-slam-dunk/ Career highs *Points: 29 at Golden State, on January 26, 2005 *Rebounds: 11, twice *Assists: 5, six times *Steals: 3, four times *Blocks: 3, vs. New York, February 28, 2007 *Minutes played: 45, at Toronto, April 15, 2005 Sources External links *NBA stats @ basketballreference.com *Official Website Category:Celtics players Category:2005 players Category:2006 players Category:2007 players Category:2008 players